Off Of My Cloud
by readbymoonlight
Summary: There isn't enough room for two people on this cloud, or at least that's what Shikamaru believed.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rolling Stones **

* * *

_I said, Hey! You! Get off of my cloud _

_Hey! You! Get off of my cloud _

_Hey! You! Get off of my cloud _

_Don't hang around 'cause two's a crowd _

_On my cloud baby_

_-Get off My Cloud, Rolling Stones_

After a long and dull day of running mindless and almost completely pointless, errands for the Hokage, Shikamaru was completely and utterly exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to lay back and watch the clouds in the evening sky, and that's exactly what he was going to do. He climbed up to the roof of the academy, a prime cloud watching spot, and gasped in horror.

There, sitting in _his_ spot, under _his_ awning, was Sabaku no Temari watching _his clouds. _

Now, Shikamaru didn't mind the older girl, on the contrary, he rather liked her company. She was abrasive, yet kind. She challenged him physically and mental. Overall, he had no problem with her, but right now, he wanted absolutely nothing to do with her now that she was occupying _his_ cloud watching spot.

Shikamaru was a rather calm minded fellow. He generally didn't care for what anyone said or did, even if the topic was him. Sure it was troublesome, but it never ticked him off it if no harm was done; at least, until the Suna girl decided to venter into his cloud domain.

Shikamaru looked up longingly at the sky to see the sun was about to set and knowing his troublesome mother, he would hear an ear load if he didn't make an appearance in the next hour or two.

Uncharacteristically, Shikamaru gritted his teeth as he sat down next to the infuriating girl and laid back to watch the clouds lazily float by. He would ignore her and the fact that he was at least a foot and a half from his usual spot.

Temari watched from the corner of her eye as Shikamaru lounged next to her. She was mildly curious as to why he didn't say a word to her or even acknowledge her presence. She thought they were on rather good terms. So she shrugged her shoulders and went back to watching the sky.

Soon enough, the silence became awkward and this bizarre tension was becoming too much for Temari. She finally decided to break the silence.

"That one is a rabbit." She pointed up toward one of the clouds.

It was an innocent enough comment, but it pushed Shikamaru closer and closer to the edge.

"It is a cloud." He spat out.

Temari was shocked by the lazy genius' tone but pushed forward with the conversation. "I know it's a cloud _Nara_, I meant it resembled a rabbit. Almost in the same way your hair resembles a pineapple. Now I'm not saying your hair _is_ a pineapple now, am I?"

To say Shikamaru was agitated would be putting it very, _very_, lightly. Why was she trying to ruin his cloud time? Not even Naruto could annoy him this much.

"Maybe you should keep your opinions to yourself, troublesome woman."

Temari sat up and fixed Shikamaru with a glare. "What is your problem?"

Shikamaru joined her and sat up, granted much more lazy and tiredly. "You." He hissed bored.

Temari blinked in shock. "What did I even do to you?"

"You are on my cloud!" Shikamaru snarled.

Temari's mouth hung open. "Your _cloud_?"

"Yes." Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "I would greatly appreciate it if you got off because there isn't enough room for two of us."

Temari reclined back down in defiance. "It's not your spot or _cloud_ Nara and who is to say I am even here for the clouds."

Shikamaru's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Why else would you be here?"

"Stars." Temari muttered. "I like to watch the stars."

Shikamaru's eyes widened in shock. "Not clouds?"

"Nope."

"Oh." Shikamaru went back next to her. "Why stars?"

"Why clouds?" Temari countered fiercely.

"…clouds are free and light. They just hang in the sky and do what they want. They are at peace and can go anywhere. I-" Shikamaru cut himself off, slightly pink in the cheeks. "Tsk, why stars?" He asked again.

"…stars hold their own. They have their own light. Alone, they can survive and be free but together they are beautiful. They are independent and together at the same time." Temari's voice grew soft as she spoke. "They can't be extinguished by small things and are forever constant, at least in my life time."

Shikamaru said no more as he went back to watching the clouds. Temari sighed and watched the stars start to appear.

"Sorry, I never knew it was your spot." She finally mumbled.

"It's fine." Shikamaru shrugged indifferently and it was because it_ was_ fine. He could share his cloud space for a stargazer if she was okay with him joining her. "You're still troublesome."

"I know."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review! I love this song and thought it fit Shikamaru a little too well.**


End file.
